


Five Pieces Of A Whole

by ierinwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Deceit is a teacher, Dysphoria, Emile is the school counselor, Father!Deceit, He's trying his best ok?, Homophobia, Kid!Patton, Kid!Roman, Kids!Sides, M/M, Multi, Remy is also a teacher, Thomas is the cool uncle, Trans Male Character, Trans!Roman, Transphobia, kid!Logan, kid!virgil, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierinwrites/pseuds/ierinwrites
Summary: The sides are a rare case of natural quadruplets. Their father Brazen didn't know of their existence until a year after they were born. The kids were separated at birth and sent to different orphanages and foster care system. Brazen managed to adopt one, and now he and Virgil will do anything necessary to bring the family back together.





	1. The Second Piece

**Author's Note:**

> So. I started another story. I'm sorry!!! I couldn't contain myself! Hope you guys like it anyway!
> 
> TW:  
> Cursing
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado. Enjoy!

He was sat on the big beige couch with a big heavy book on his lap. He slowly changed the pages with immense care and gentleness as if the object was going to break at any second. He smiled at the pictures taken by an old Polaroid camera that somehow still worked.

 

He started pondering how all of this started. How everything escalated after that day. The memories came back to his mind and a smile made it's way to his lips. He remembers now. The day he got the news that changed his life forever.

 

It started with a phone call.

 

\------

 

He was laying on his bed sleeping peacefully. He had pulled an all nighter after an exhausting day of work at starbucks to finish his essay for History College. He wants to be a teacher. Brazen groaned and rolled on the mattress as he was woken up by the phone ringing. Who the fuck is calling at this ungodly hour. He cracked open an eyes and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and groaned loudly again at the time. 4am. Whoever was calling him appears to not want to give up as the damn phone was still ringing.

 

With a sigh and other annoyed noises he snatched the phone on the nightstand and looked at the caller on the screen. Unknown. Great. Wonderful. Just what he needed, a stranger calling him at 4 in the fucking morning. He tapped the answer button and placed the phone on his ear.

 

“You better have a fucking good reason to call me at such hour or I swear to god I'll be arrested for murder” Brazen rubbed his face with his free hand.

 

_ “My apologies for calling at such hour Mr. Sanders, but this is important. Your partner Danielle Winston has been arrested for use of illegal drugs and violence. Due to the circumstances, your son will be placed under your care-” _

 

“Woah woah woah!” Brazen sat up so fast he felt dizzy. “What do you mean son?”

 

_ “Oh. You don't know. Well, according to the files we have, you and Mrs. Winston have four children-” _

 

“FOUR?! That's impossible! We're not together anymore. Our relationship ended more than a year ago”

 

_ “Your children are a rare case of natural quadruplets. I assume she got pregnant before you two broke up and you were not aware of it” _

 

“Yeah we….. had a really hard break up and she disappeared after that….. but, back to the topic. All four babies be under my care now. Do I need to sign somewhere?”

 

_ “Mr. Sanders, only one kid will be under your care” _

 

“What? But you said there are four children” Brazen frowned. At this point he was up and pacing on his bedroom.

 

_ “There is indeed four children. However, only one was under Ms. Winston’s care” _

 

“W-What about the others?”

 

_ “They were sent to different orphanages and foster care system according to Ms. Winston’s wishes-” _

 

“SHE SEPARATED THEM?!”

 

The man on the other side was silently for awhile before speaking again. _“I'm afraid so. But, answering your other question, there are indeed a few paperwork and documents you'll need to sign. If you don't take responsibility for the child he'll be sent to an orphanage”_

 

Brazen sighed and stopped pacing around his room to sit on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment to think, when he opened them again, his eyes were filled with determination and an urge to protect.

 

“When can I go there to sign the papers?”

 

\-----

 

Brazen sat on the corridor chair of the maternity aisle. After signing the paperwork he needed to, he was told that his son was on the local hospital and Brazen immediately rushed to the place after calling his brother Thomas and his best friend Remy, he explained to them what happened and now all three of them are waiting.

 

Brazen sighs and runs a hand through his dirty blond locks. “Four kids Thomas….. and I didn't know about them until now!” he lets out another sigh and slumps into his seat. Thomas rubs his back reassuringly.

 

“Gurl, it's not your fault. That woman hates you for no fucking reason. At least she's going to where she belongs. Jail" Remy took a big sip of his Moonbucks drink.

 

“You're right. I-"

 

“Mr.Sanders?” Brazen was interrupted by a nurse and all three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. She was carefully holding a white bundle.

 

Brazen’s eyes widened. Oh god oh god. Nope. He can't do this. He's not ready. Oh god the woman is approaching. Oh my god. His eyes are even wider than before, if it's even possible, he's gripping Thomas’ arm so hard he's pretty sure it'll leave a mark.

 

“B-Brazen buddy. M-My arm" Thomas had a painful expression and at the same time was trying to help the panicking men.

 

“S-Sorry!” He said and let go of Thomas’ arm. He turned back to the nurse that now was standing in front of him. She sent him a comforting smile and Brazen felt a bit more at ease. He took a deep breath. “I'm ready"

 

The nurse gently placed the bundle in Brazen’s arms and gave him some tips and instructions on how to hold the child properly. He listened with all the attention in the world and did as she said. He looked down at the small human in his arms and oh god he's going to cry. It's so tiny and fragile. Brazen felt tears form into his eyes and fall from it, but he doesn't care. Everything that matters right now is the sleeping baby in his arms.

 

Brazen slowly leans down and presses a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead. He looks at the nurse. “What's his name?”

 

The nurse looks at the file that once was in her lab coat pocket. “His name is Virgil Winston. But since he's under your care now. He's Virgil Sanders"

 

“Virgil" Brazen tests the name on his tongue and looks back at the sleeping kid. He wants this so bad. He may be only 20 and this wasn't in his plans at all but, he wants it so badly. He wants to be a dad. And he's going to do everything possible for this kid. His kid. He's going to find the other three and bring them home, even if it's the last thing he'll do. But right now, he just wants to hold his son.

 

He gently holds the baby closer and kisses his cheek, earning a small coo and a yawn. Thomas squeals beside him and he's pretty sure Remy is taking pictures. “How old is he?”

 

“one year and three months old" the nurse answers

 

Brazen nods and turns his attention back to Virgil. Thomas is practically vibrating on his seat. “Brazen can I hold-"

 

“No” Brazen cuts Thomas mid-sentence and gently pulls Virgil close to himself in a protective manner.

 

“Gurl. C’mon-" Brazen interrupts Remy with a hiss and the man blinks a few times behind his sunglasses. He's going to say something but a tiny giggle caught their attention. All eyes turn to the kid.

 

Brazen stares at those beautiful grey eyes that match one of his. A small smile curls up into his lips. “Do you like it? When I hiss?” He hisses again and the kid starts giggling. His tiny hand grab Brazen's face and the man is sure he's gonna cry again, but instead he gently buries his face into Virgil’s tummy and hisses again, making the small one fall into a fit of adorable giggles.

 

Thomas and Remy looks at each other and they both smile. Yeah. He's definitely ready.


	2. The Third Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years has passed, we see a bit of Virgil and Brazen's relationship. After a lot of search they get manage to find another member of the family
> 
> I suck at summaries. My apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with another chapter for y'all! Thank you all so much for reading!

Virgil ran. He ran as much as his little chubby legs would allow it. He rushed across the living room and his behind the couch, his breathing slightly labored. He can't get caught, there will be consequences. Virgil froze when he heard footsteps he knew all too well. They got close and stopped for a minute before continuing. He let out a sigh of relief and slowly crept out of his hiding spot. Only to be scooped up by someone. Virgil let out a small yelp.

 

“Gotcha!” Brazen smirked mischievously.

 

Virgil's eyes widened “D-Dad n-no wait wait- AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!” Virgil failed to struggle out of Brazen’s tickle attack.

 

“It's the tickle monster!”

 

“N-No! Not the tickle monster!” Virgil laughed.

 

Brazen smirked and blew a raspberry on Virgil's tummy, causing the toddler to wiggle and fall into a fit of laughs and giggles. He stopped and slowly both of them calmed down. Brazen kissed Virgil's forehead and cheek before carrying him in his hips.

 

“That's what you get for eating all the cookies I told you not to eat. The tickle monster attacks little boys that disobey”

 

Virgil chuckled and buried his face into the crook of Brazen’s neck “ ‘m sorry Dad. But they was delicious, I couldn't control me”

 

Brazen sighed and a small smile formed into his lips when he hear Virgil yawning “I think it's time for us to prepare ourselves to sleep. It's pretty late. What about a bath and then a well deserved rest?” Virgil nodded and hugged his father's neck, pressing himself closer. The man chuckled and walked upstairs.

 

After grabbing a pair of spare clothes Brazen headed to the bathroom connected to his room and turned on the tap, letting the bathtub get filled with warm water. He placed Virgil down and started taking off the boys clothes but stopped when Virgil spoke.

 

“W-Wait! I-I....” he took a deep breath “I wanna try to take my clothes off on my own”

 

Brazen nodded “Okay. If you need any help just ask okay?”

 

Virgil nodded back and proceeded to try to take his shirt off, almost falling backwards. With a lot of struggle he managed to take the piece of clothing off. He then started taking his pants off, he almost fell down but managed to catch his balance. It took about two minutes but Virgil managed to take off his pants. He looked up at his Dad, his surprised face turning into a big smile.

 

“I did it! Did you see Dad?! I'm a big boy now. I can take my clothes out!” Virgil jumped in place while smiling brightly.

 

Brazen smiled and picked him up “I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you little stormcloud. Let's give you a nice and warm bath and then we'll go to bed” he turned off the tap and slowly lowered Virgil on the warm water. He proceeded to take off his own clothing and entered on the bathtub behind his son that immediately scooted closer.

 

“Shall we start then?”

 

Virgil nodded and grabbed a rubber dolphin and a boat, starting to calmly play with it while Brazen applied shampoo to his hair and made a massage on his scalp. He relaxed under the touch and a small smile formed on his lips.

 

***

 

Brazen was just finishing helping Virgil put on his pajamas when he heard the sound of dangling keys and a door opening and closing “Your uncle is home. Do you want to see him before going to bed?”

 

Virgil nodded and yawned, making grabby hands at his father that let out a chuckle and picked the boy up. He leaned his head on the crook of Brazen’s neck and yawned again.

 

They made their way downstairs, Thomas was placing just taking off his jacket when they arrived. He smiled.

 

“Good night to you two” Thomas ran his fingers through Virgil's hair and gave Brazen a pat on the back.

 

“Good night Thomas” Brazen smiled a little and rocked Virgil lightly when the boy yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

 

“ ‘night uncle Thomas” Virgil rubbed his eyes before wrapping his arms around his Dad's neck.

 

Brazen looked at the little boy before turning his gaze back to Thomas, following the man into the kitchen “You found anything?”

 

“Actually. I did” he took out of the fridge a bottle of orange juice and proceeded to pour the juice on a cup before drinking it “There's an orphanage. About two hours or so of driving from here, that has a boy named Patton registered there. I'm not sure if it is him. But there's a high chance it is”

 

Brazen smiled and sighed happily. He nodded “Thank you so much Thomas. Tomorrow after work I'll go take a look. Have a good night, and don't stay awake too late!”

 

Thomas chuckled “No promises”

 

Brazen shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He then headed back upstairs with a half sleeping Virgil on his arms.

 

“Dad….. we finded my brother?”

 

“I hope so Virge” he kissed his son’s cheek, earning a tired smile from the little boy.

 

He placed Virgil on the bed and lied down beside him. The boy scooted closer and rested his head on Brazen’s chest, falling asleep a few seconds after. The man smiled and covered their frames with a blanket, closing his eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

 

\---

 

Brazen just arrived home after a tiring day of teaching teenagers. He placed the keys on the bowl next to the door and stretched, letting out a satisfied groan. He heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming downstairs and soon had his torso embraced by two tiny arms.

 

“Hey there little stormcloud. How was kindergarten?” Brazen crouched down to Virgil’s level. The boy rubbed his arm and shrugged.

 

“It was…. okay. I readed a book that had some pretty drawings….. but…” Virgil sniffled “I didn't finished the sandwich. I-I'm s-so-orry. I-I re-eally t-tri-ied” he sobbed out.

 

“Aw Virgil” Brazen pulled his son into a hug “It's okay that you didn't manage to finish your sandwich. You tried your best and that's what matters. Remember that you couldn't even finish yout toast and now you can? You're making progress. Slowly, but you are. Soon you'll be able to eat an entire sandwich. You're getting better. Just need to wait a bit longer okay?” he kissed Virgil's forehead and brushed the boy’s tears away with his finger.

 

Virgil nodded and brushed the remaining tears away with his sweater sleeve “I w-want to go with you. To find Pat”

 

Brazen blinked. It's a two hour drive to go and two to come back, and Virgil hates long drives “Are you sure Virge? It's a really long trip. I thought you didn't like long drives?”

 

“I don't. B-But. I'll do it. For Pat” Virgil stood tall, well, tall as a toddler can get, and proud. “He's family”

 

Brazen smiled “Very well. Let's take a bath and get changed. We have a trip to make!” He picked Virgil up, making the boy squeak before laughing.

 

***

 

After about an hour they were ready.

 

Brazen opened the car door and helped Virgil get into his baby seat, buckling it before closing the door and entering the car himself.

 

“Ready?”

 

Virgil nodded, determination showing in his honey eyes. Brazen smiled and started up the engine, maneuvering the car out of the garage and into the streets.

 

\---

 

After about two hours they arrived at the orphanage. Parking right in front of it Brazen looked to the backseats to see Virgil sleeping while hugging a black cat plushie that he has since he was a baby. The man smiled and got out of the car and opening the back door. He caressed his son’s head and his cheek.

 

“Wake up sleepy head, we're here”

 

Virgil’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he yawned. He got out of the car with his father's assistance, never letting go of the plushie, and said man helped him zip up his coat, it was cold. Brazen offered a hand that the boy happily took and they walked inside the establishment.

 

First thing Virgil noticed when he entered the place was the baby blue walls and a white door beside the big balcony that he and his father walked towards it.

 

“Good evening, what can I do for you?” a woman spoke behind the balcony. She had black hair tied into a high bun, glasses on the bridge of her nose, she wore a formal dark red dress that look like it came out from 10’s.

 

“Hi. We're looking for a child named Patton and my brother said there was someone with this name registered here” Brazen spoke and he felt Virgil letting go of his hand, he look towards the boy and found him walking towards the white door “Virgil sweetie, don't enter where we weren't invited”

 

The woman waved a hand around “It's alright. That door leads to the play area the kids are at. If you want to, you can stay there while I talk to your caretaker”

 

Virgil blinked a few times and looked at Brazen “Can I dad?”

 

“As long as you don't make any fuzz. You can go, I'll join you in a bit” The man offered a gentle smile.

 

Virgil nodded and smiled. The woman opened the door to the boy and he walked inside the big room. The floor was covered in some sort of carpet and there were a lot of toys on the floor and shelves along with some books. There was also a TV playing some cartoons on the other side of the room.

 

A lot of heads turned to look at him and he gripped the plushie tightly. A few kids came over to him.

 

“Hi. Are you new here?”

 

Virgil looked up at the girl “N-No. I-I'm just….. the woman said I can stay here while Dad talks with her…. I'm not staying”

 

The girl snickered “That's what all of them say. Make yourself at home” she walked away.

 

Virgil frowned. That wasn't very nice of her. He pushed the thought aside and slowly crept through the room, looking around. He was taking a look on a few illustrated books when someone bumped into him, causing Virgil to fall down on his butt with a small bump.

 

“Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?” Virgil heard a boy saying, he nodded making a hum of agreement. The boy offered a hand and he took it, standing up. He rubbed his butt a little and turned to look at the boy. He froze. The boy looked just like him, aside from the thick framed glasses on his nose that was all worn out and was holding together by duck tape.

 

Virgil’s eyes filled with tears and he sobbed, bringing a hand to his eyes, the other still holding the plushie. The boy's eyes widened.

 

“W-Wait. Don't cry! I'm sorry if I hurt you!”

 

Virgil shook his head “I-It's n-no-ot t-tha-at”

 

The boy thought for a few seconds before opening his arms slightly “Do you want a hug?”

 

Virgil nodded and launched himself into the boy's embrace “I-I f-fin-nal-ly f-fo-ound y-yo-ou. P-Pat”

 

The boy stiffened “H-How do you know my name?”

 

In that moment Brazen came rushing to both boys, kneeling down in front of them “Virgil! What's wrong buddy? Are you hurt?”

 

Virgil shook his head and sniffled. He walked into his father's arms and pointed to the boy. Brazen looked at the kid and his eyes widened, slowly filling with tears. He brushed them away with the back of his hand.

 

“Are you okay mister?”

 

Brazen nodded and smiled “I'm more than okay Patton. I'm really happy to finally meet you”

 

Patton blinked confused and tilted his head to his side “What do you mean?”

 

The man chuckled “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Brazen Sanders and this is Virgil. Patton. I've been looking for you for the past three years. I'm your father”

 

Patton's eyes widened and he froze. Father? Like. His real father? Is this reality or is he dreaming. If this is some kind of joke he will be extremely sad “Y-You're. M-My Dad? Like. My r-real Dad?”

 

Brazen nodded and Patton broke down crying. The man pulled both boys into a hug “We're going to take you home Pat. Where you belong” Patton cried more and he caressed the boy's hair.

  
  


A week later they were taking Patton home with them. It was a long drive but he and Virgil slept through the most part of it. Once they arrived at the house Brazen turned off the engine and got out of the car, opening the back door he gently awoke the boys up.

 

“We're here boys” he helped them unbuckle the seatbelt of the baby seats and assisted them to get out of the car. Brazen walked to the door and placed the key on the keyhole, he turned to Virgil and Patton “I think you two should open the door”

 

The boys looked at each other and smiled. They nodded and Brazen picked them up. Patton and Virgil took the key together and turned, unlocking the door. They pushed it open and their father entered with the boys his his arms before lowering them down and closing the door, tossing the keys to the bowl next to the door.

 

Thomas and Remy were on the living room. Thomas was sitting on the couch while Remy was leaning against the wall and looking at his phone. When the door opened they both looked up. Thomas’ face lighted up like a Christmas tree and he jumped to his feet, making his way to the trio. He opened his arms and motioned around.

 

“Welcome home Patton!”

 

Patton smiled and giggled. According to his Dad this is apparently his uncle, so the other guy must be their friend. He looked up at Thomas “Thank you uncle Thomas! I'm happy to be here”

 

“And we're happy to have you here buddy” Remy approached and ruffled Patton's hair, causing the boy to giggle.

 

There was a knock on the door and Brazen went to answer it.

 

“E-Emile?! What are you doing here? I thought you had a session with one of your patients”

 

The man, Emile, smiled “I did. But I talked with them and they accepted to switch to a different day. I needed to come see lil’ Patton”

 

Brazen smiled and stepped aside, letting Emile enter. The man smiled even brighter and lowered to Patton's eye level.

 

“Hello Patton. My name is Emile Picani, I'm a friend of your Dad and Uncle, and I'm Remy's brother. It's a pleasure to meet you” he offered his hand the little boy shook it.

 

“Nice too meet you Emi-mil? Emem…. Hhhmm…. Can I call you Em?”

 

Emile smiled and chuckled “Of course you can kiddo! Welcome to the family Patton”

 

“Thank you. To you all. I love this family!” He sobbed and Virgil hugged him tightly.

 

“It's okay Pat. We love you too” he kissed Patton's cheek, causing the boy to giggle and smile “Oh! Lemme show our room” Virgil took Patton by the hand and lead him to their room upstairs.

 

“Don't run on the stairs!” Brazen warned before chuckling. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Emile looked at him with concerned “What's wrong Brazen?”

 

Said man looked at all the people in the room before looking away “I've noticed a few things about the way Patton acts……. He sometimes acts like me when I have a bad day…. It might be nothing but….. I'm just worried”

 

“I see….” Emile placed a hand on Brazen’s back and smiled gently at him “If it makes you feel better. I can talk to Patton and try to make a diagnosis if you want”

 

Brazen blinked and looked at him “Really? Thank you Emile!” he hugged the other that hugged back.

 

“You're welcome!”

 

***

 

Virgil opened the door and got on the top of a small little chair to turn on the lights, coming back to the floor right after “This is our room. You can play with any toy you want and any pretty books!”

 

Patton smiled widely and looked around “It's so nice. I love it!”

 

Virgil smiled and jumped on a bed that had a purple letter V on the top of it “this is my bed, your over there” he pointed to a bed on the other side of the room which had a light blue P on the top.

 

“I get my own bed?” Patton asked and walked towards the bed. He sat on it and swinged his legs back and forth.

 

“Of course you do. Oh! This is for you” Virgil pointed to a gift that was over Patton's bed, beside the boy itself.

 

Patton looked down at the present and gently took it. It was soft to the touch. He slowly unwrapped the gift paper around it and gasped when he saw what was inside. A white and brown dog plushie “Oh my god! I love it!” he hugged the plushie close “Thank you Vee!”

 

“No prob Pat!

 

Patton looked around and noticed more two bed. Weird, he doesn't remember Virgil mentioning having any siblings. Maybe he forgot to mention them? “Hhmm… Vee? Can I. Ask a question?”

 

“Sure!” Virgil grabbed a coloring book and a box of crayons.

 

“There's four beds. Who the other two?” Patton tilted his head a little to the side.

 

Virgil stopped mid-action and slowly turned to look at Patton “You're not my only twin Pat. Dad said we are qadupets? Something like that. We are four twins. That dark blue bed is for Lo and the pink one is for Julie. She's our only sister”

 

Patton nodded “Where is them?”

 

Virgil looked at the beds before looking down “Somewhere outside. We need to find them” he looked up at Patton with a determined look “They're family!”

 

“Yeah!” Patton smiled and ran towards Virgil, jumping over him, both fell into the bed laughing.

 

There was a knock on the door and Brazen entered “I see you two are having fun. But it's getting late and you both need a bath. Oh, and Patton? We're going to get you a new pair of glasses”

 

Patton jumped out of bed and tackled Brazen’s leg into a hug “Thank you! I love the puppy and now you want to give me new glasses! Thank you Dad!”

 

“You're welcome Pattycake” Brazen smiled and caressed his son's cheek “Let's go take a warm bath shall we?”

 

He took Patton by the hand and Virgil rushed to them, taking his brother’s free hand and heading to the bathroom with them.

 

A smile made it's way to Patton's face and tears gathered in his eyes. This was definitely the best day of his life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
